Inuyasha's Secret
by Stork101
Summary: What does Inuyasha have to tell Kagome? It will hafta wait until the valentines day dance you got to read to find out. Fluffyness! If you like it I can make it rated R with more chapters! Please R&R!


Inuyasha's Secret

Hey peoples tell me what you think ok? R&R!

It's updated finally. I took the time to edit it. Hope you like!

One Saturday night Kagome was at home doing absolutely nothing. Except playing on her computer. While she was online, this ad for a valentines day dinner for two popped up. Kagome looked at the ad, it reminded her of something. Think, think... Oh yeah! The valentines day dance, she had almost forgotten about that .But she wasn't going so why should she care. Then she thought of her best friend Inuyasha. They known each other since grade six. They basically do everything together, but he probably asked some other lucky girl. She wouldn't mind if Inuyasha asked her to the dance.

Her thoughts were chased away when her mother called her down for dinner with the rest of the family

Kagomes P.O.V

The next day at school I saw Inuyasha standing in front of my locker talking some girl I didn't even know. I immediately got jealous. At first I thought that Inuyasha was holding the girls hand, but it was just them standing close together. TOO CLOSE! When the girl turned around, she saw me and smirked.

I knew the girl had seen the jealousy that flashed through my eyesI couldn't help it. To girls, jealousy was like a beacon and your body language showed a lot of it. The guys were so totally oblivious to all this.

The girl had long black hair, that fell a little past her waist. Her eyes were a shitty brown. When she smiled two dimples appeared in her cheeks. I wanted to make them deeper than they should be. She had a circular face and her lips were a dark red...

Her clothes OMG! Whore written all over her. It looked as though she was dressed for victorias secret, underwear fashion line or something. She had on a micro-mini and T-shirt that was about two sizes too small. Did I mention how skinny she looked. I mean come on, I looked better then that. The wind might pick up and blow her away any minute. Or she should be able to fall in a crack in the floor. But one could only hope...

Then just as I was finished picturing her making out with Inuyasha, she turned and sauntered away in her slutty boots of hers. I hoped she would fall down the stairs or something worse.

When she disappeared around the corner, I turned to look at Inuyasha. His long silver hair in a braid down his back almost dragging on the floor. It was tied with a green ribbon. His beautiful face was framed by hair, it made him look sexy. His golden catlike eyes watched me as I came closer to him. I playfully shoved him from in front of my locker.

"So how was your weekend"? Inuyasha asked in his soft sexy voice, letting his brilliant white teeth show.

"Great how 'bout yours"?

"Mmm, same ol' boring stuff, like homework and working late", he replied.

Silence. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm you know about that valentines day dance"?

"Yeah. What about it"? I asked eagerly.

"Uh I was wondering if you had someone to go with"

"No I don't unfortunately , but I wasn't going anyways."

"Oh" Inuyasha sounded disappointed.

"Because I've got no one to go with." SURPRISE! My face went from smiling to a mask of surprise. Inuyasha was attractive. Very attractive.

I was surprised to hear that he had no date for the dance. Let alone wanting to go, he's not really the social type with the ladies.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably again. I couldn't say anything, because I was shocked. He went on.

"I was wondering if you didn't have anyone to go with..." he said again.

"I'd be happy to go with you Inuyasha" A smile broke out on his face.

"Great! Well um I'll pick you up around 6:30 pm then"? It felt like my face fell to pieces.

"When is the dance again"? Inuyasha looked at me funny, thinking what planet are you from?

"It's tonight why"?

"OMG" I suddenly didn't feel so good. I lost track of the days, being so busy and all. Inuyasha looked worried.

"Are you ok Kagome"?

"Um, yeah I feel fine, its just that I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh, well there's still time" he paused to look at his watch.

"And I've got to get to class and so should you, bye" Inuyasha turned and walked down the hallway.

"Bye" I replied and went to class.

School pasted by in a blur. Before I knew it, school was over. I had about three hours and a half to find an outfit. I wanted it to be red because it was valentines day. I went to the mall. I looked at the dress racks and found two red dresses.

They both were pretty. One was strapless, long and had a slit up the side of the leg. It showed off every curve of my body. The other one was long and fluffy. It went to the floor, like one of those eighteenth century dresses. And it was strapless too. I had to decide soon, I didn't have much time left. So I closed my eyes and picked. I ended up with the ball gown one.

I hurried to find shoes next. I didn't have to close my eyes and pick. They were red, heeled

and with long ribbons to tie around my ankles. I still had two hours left to shower and fix my hair. I took my time getting ready. I didn't want to hurry. By the time I was done it was 6:15. When I was done. I sat in the living room and waited.

The rest of the family was out. So I had the house to myself. When 6:30 came around I heard a knock at the door, I got up to answer it. There he was.

Inuyasha standing there in what looked like a laid back sort of tux, black with a white mens blouse. He looked stunning, she almost couldn't take her eyes off him. I turned away blushing. inuyasha saw this and said.

"What. Is there something wrong? Is it my clothes, I'm not used to these custom clothes"

"Uhh no its just that I thought you wouldn't dress fancy." Inuyasha chuckled

"Well look at you, you're...uh ..." he was lost for words. I knew what he was going to say, but didn't finish the complement myself.

"Are we going or not"?

" uh yeah. Sure" I followed Inuyasha out the door and turned around and locked it.

At the school, the gym hardly looked the same at all. With the red pink and white decorations. It was beautiful. Almost like a fantasy world for sick minded individuals. A few people were dancing to the music when me and Inuyasha walked in. Another was put on to play. It was almost at full volume. It was hard to talk over the music. We stood together for a few minutes, just looking around. And watching people dance.

"Hey Kagome, want to dance"? Inuyasha asked above the music.

"Sure" I yelled back.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and people snapped red, white and pink glow sticks. The DJ put on a different song. The music thumped through me. Almost at once, I didn't care how embarrassed I felt. I started dancing. Inuyasha's eyes lingered on me, but instead of feeling embarrassed. I was filled with fiery anticipation. I didn't know why. I closed my eyes, and let myself become lost in the music, enjoying the of my body close to my date Inuyasha.

The music changed to a faster beat and everyone sang along. I opened my eyes, Inuyasha brushed back my raven black hair; then his hand slid around me, pulling me deeper into the crowd, glow sticks whirling and twirling around us.

We walked out of the gym and into the moonlit night, with the stars twinkling in the background above them. Inuyasha stopped abruptly.

"Kagome"? I looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah what is it"?

"I have something to tell you"

I tensed.

"Go on" I coaxed him. The look on his face was a look of pain and sadness. It frightened me. It looked like he wanted to tell me. But couldn't. Still he went on.

"I... I'm a half demon" I looked at him. A look of surprise was on my face in a flash. I didn't know this bit of info about him before. I'd known him forever and he never told me until tonight.

"Sorry" he shrugged. "I was going to tell you."

"When"? I asked. "Next year"?

Inuyasha touched my cheek, his eyes suddenly serious.

"Maybe"

I caught my breath. I stared at him wondering if I could depend on him.

"I'm not using you" he said abruptly, as if he understood my conflicting emotions better than I did myself.

"My feelings for you are real"

"I want to believe you" I whispered. His hand slid around my waist and he pulled me to him. But instead of resisting, I slid my hands over his suit shirt and chest, enjoying the warmth of his body and the sweet ache rushing through my own.

'You have to trust your heart" he whispered, nuzzling my ear. He cradled my face in his hands. With a sweet look of longing. My hand slipped down around his waist, my body relishing his closeness. His caress surprised me, and was suddenly shy. His hand slid down my neck to my shoulder, his fingers were working the silky fabric of my dress until his palm was against my hip, again sliding down my arm. I eased forward, my lips parting. Then his lips were on mine soft and hesitating making me yearn for more...


End file.
